


Secrets and Mattresses

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-26
Updated: 2001-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even mattresses have secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Mattresses

## Secrets and Mattresses

by Alex

[]()

* * *

Secrets and Mattresses 

by Alex 

Content: Slash 

Spoilers: A little of the Pilot, and "Metamorphosis" 

Pairing: Clark/Lex 

Rating: NC-17 

Disclaimers: Don't own any of them (and I really do hate that) 

Archive: Sure 

Author's Comments: This is the sequel to "Heartbroken." 

Feedback: Please 

Summary: Even mattresses have secrets. 

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Pete asked, trying to divert his best friend's attention from the ground. 

Clark glanced up at him. "Nothing," he said dismissively. "I'm fine." 

Pete was about to challenge that response when Lana Lang waltz by with a group of girls. Clark seemed not to notice. 

"Hello? In case you haven't noticed, and obviously you haven't, the object of your stalkery just walked by." 

Clark continued to study the dirt. "I saw her," he said in a monotone. 

"Are you sick or something?" Pete asked, realizing right after he said it that Clark had never been sick a day in his life. 

"I'm not sick." Clark shifted against the fence he was leaning on. "I just decided to stop mooning over her is all." 

Pete blinked at him just as Chloe approached. "Hey guys." She noticed Pete regarding Clark as if he'd just grown a second head. "What's going on?" 

"Clark here has decided he doesn't want Miss Thang any more," Pete said in a dubious voice. 

Chloe's eyebrows arched. She squinted at Clark. "Is this true, Clark?" 

Clark shrugged again, then looked at her. "Let's just say I've come to my senses. She wants Whitney, and I'll just have to live with that." He looked out into the distance at nothing in particular, and Chloe and Pete looked at each other. 

He couldn't even begin to explain his misery to them. He couldn't tell them about how a simple wet dream could cause property damage and why he would always be... alone. 

And he also couldn't tell them how much a particular aspect of his dreams continued to haunt him, how just a fleeting thought of it tied his stomach in a knot and made his dick heavy. 

Lex. 

* * *

"Tell me you're not just a little curious, Clark." 

They were in one of the many dens on the first floor of the Luthor mansion, and Lex had drawn the most recent object of his fascination (well, lust) into the room to look at the home theater system he rarely used. Clark had seemed a bit more distracted than usual, but once he started fiddling with the various knobs and levers, his preoccupation became focused on the equipment. 

They had somehow gotten on the subject of... unconventional sex (well, with Lex's help) and Lex found himself quite enamored by Clark's incessant furious blushing. 

What was it about the Kent kid? Ever since he'd pulled him from the frigid water and breathed life back into him with those... those lips... those voluminous folds that tasted of rivery murk yet soft guilelessness, trust and... 

Something more primal. 

Something that made him hard even as he lay pulled from a watery demise on the riverbank. 

He'd determined to get this seraph into his bed ever since. 

Lex waited for the answer to his question, and Clark swallowed with what appeared to be great difficulty. 

Lex went on. "I mean, everyone... _experiments_ a little when it comes to sex. It's only natural." He leaned over to emphasize " _experiments_ " into Clark's ear, sending a reverberating current through his acuminate eardrum. 

"I... I haven't really thought about it," Clark lied in a stammering voice. He'd been thinking about it way more than he cared to admit... even to himself. 

"Come on, Clark. This is Lex you're talking to." Lex had come around directly in front of him now, his gaze intent. Clark refused to look at him, instead focusing his eyes on an oriental vase in the left corner. Had Lex been reading his mind? How could he know about the dreams; the ones where he woke to sweaty sheets and holes in the ceiling? 

Lex waited until Clark's eyes reluctantly met his, iridescent gray/green in the dim light. 

"Are you thinking about it now, Clark?" He asked in very low voice. 

Clark swallowed again, then opened his mouth to say something, only no sound came. Lex took this as an opportunity to take his lips with his own, washing his mouth against his with just a bit of hunger but not too forcefully, and just long enough for Clark's initial stiffness to recede. 

"Lex..." Clark started in a whisper, eyes wide and confused. 

"Shhhh...." Lex took his lips again, more insistently, backing him up against the plastered wall. He felt Clark tremor slightly and his hands pushed against him, but not nearly hard enough to put any space between them. He let his tongue slip between Clark's parted lips, and only then, after another few moments, did Clark really push him away. 

Lex studied his face for a reaction. The stunning gray eyes were still wide, his expression a hard-to-read mixture of fear, regret and... 

_Want_... 

"I've got to go," he said, moving away from Lex. 

"Clark," Lex began, but he'd left the room before he even got the word out. 

* * *

Clark reached the familiar barn behind his parents' house, gasping not from the exertion of running home but from the shock of what had just happened. Lex had just kissed him! And he had let him! And he had.... 

No, he hadn't. He refused to acknowledge that he might have actually liked it. 

But he had... oh he so _had_... 

He sighed. He couldn't deny his attraction to the wealthy bald man whom everyone seemed to dislike except him, and the feeling seemed to be more than mutual. Wasn't there something twisted in that? Something almost pedophilic? 

Of course, he still had a crush on Lana, and his heart skipped more than a few beats whenever he was around her. But nothing gave him the carnal charge he felt when he was around Lex. It was so powerful it scared him. 

How would he ever face him again? 

He would find out the very next morning. His friends had asked-again-why he was so distant and distracted on the bus, and reminded him about tomorrow's deadline. "The fertilizer story?" How was he supposed to finish the story when he couldn't concentrate? 

He spotted Lex soon after he stepped off the bus. As Lex approached him, he wanted to dash away but resisted. 

Lex stepped right in his path. "We should talk, Clark." 

Clark glanced at him and began walking away, leaving his friends gaping. "I don't want to talk right now, Lex." 

Lex, a young man more than used to getting his way, stepped in front of him again. 

"Clark," he began, lowering his voice to barely above a whisper since it was obvious he had an audience. "We can't ignore this. Look, I didn't mean to offend you-" 

Clark glared at him. "I have to get to class, Lex." He walked a few feet, then stopped and turned back. "We can talk later." He started moving away again, hoping Lex wouldn't come after him and that he wouldn't have to explain any of that to Pete and Chloe. 

He didn't on both counts. 

After school, Clark went back to Lex's mansion, feeling dumb as he asked the young man who answered the door if Lex was home. The young man confirmed the fact and open the door to allow him inside, where Lex was standing in the foyer. 

"I'm sorry," he began immediately, feeling like he owed him an apology for being so rude earlier. "I didn't mean to blow you off. Pete and Chloe were right there and besides that... this whole thing is sorta freakin' me out." 

"That's why we need to talk about it, Clark." Lex said patiently, waving the young man away, then added, "I don't exactly make a habit of coming on to my friends." He paused. "I like to keep that part of my life... separate." 

Clark approached him. "You mean you've always been... gay?" 

"I like to think of myself as bisexual." Lex took his hand, leading him to the stairs. "I don't really like to advertise it. Smallville is, well... small." Clark was pulling back a little with hesitation. "I just want to show you something. It's okay." Lex told him. Oh yes, he wanted to show him a lot of things. 

Clark allowed himself to be led. "Does your dad know?" he asked as they mounted the stairs. 

Lex stopped at the top landing and shook his head ruefully, and his eyes went dark. "My father tends to know everything you don't want him to." 

They walked down an impossibly long hallway, entering an expansive bedroom that was bigger than his parents' living room, complete with a monstrous-sized bed and fireplace. Clark drank it all in, trying to contain his awe, then walked toward the window. "My parents would completely freak." He noticed a spider crawling on the window sill, and it somehow seemed out of place yet oddly fitting. Then he was reminded of Greg Arkin. 

Lex approached him. God, what a view. Clark really should get some jeans that fit him better. "Perhaps, but they'd love you anyway." He stood roughly a foot behind him, just close enough for Clark to be aware of his presence. 

Clark froze, wondering if Lex could see the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. "I'm not sure about that," he said in a weak voice. 

Lex reached up and stroked the back of Clark's neck with a manicured index finger. "I am." 

Clark's eyes closed, his heart hammering so quickly he feared he would faint. He again wondered how Lex could have such an effect on him, make him almost dizzy, almost... 

Lex moved closer, ever-so-gently kissing the back of Clark's neck, feeling him tremble as he did so. He then kissed the side of his neck under his jaw, then the jaw itself. 

"Don't..." he croaked, but did not move away. 

"Why not?" Lex whispered into his ear, then gently kissed that, too. 

Clark didn't know whether to turn around and kiss him back or run. His head was spinning and his knees felt as if they would buckle any second. He felt Lex's arms come around him and hug him from behind, running his hands under his shirt and gently squeezing his nipples. Clark gasped harshly, his body collapsing back against Lex as his knees gave way. Lex eased them back onto the colossal bed, running his tongue into Clark's ear while continuing his assault on his hardened nipples. 

"Lex... stop it..." Clark gasped, his organ growing heavy in his jeans. Everywhere Lex touched him seemed to send electric jolts through his body that he was helpless to control. 

Lex rolled them over and was on top of him now, using his lips and teeth on his nipples and torso. Clark's back arched; his head thrashed back and forth with delirium, his breaths coming in ragged gasps and his erection now almost bursting through his pants. "Lex... stop... please..." he begged, trying desperately to rein in his racing thoughts, his _lust._ "I can't..." 

"Just go with it, Clark." Lex interrupted him. "Just let it happen." He began to unbutton Clark's jeans. 

"No... Lex... you don't... I mean, I don't know what would happen..." 

"Have you ever stopped to consider," Lex began, pulling down the zipper and reaching inside. "That you might _enjoy_ what would happen?" Clark's whole body jumped as he took hold of his dick, squeezing it gently. "You've got a nice piece of meat there, Clark. It's time you stopped holding out on me." 

Clark was speechless, his body rigid, afraid to move. 

"Jesus, Clark, will you relax? You're supposed to enjoy this, you know." He freed Clark's erection from its confinement and he seemed to relax a little, but his expression remained concentrated, as if he couldn't allow himself to lose control. Lex leaned over to blow air on the throbbing tip, causing Clark to make a small sound. Lex chuckled, then plunged his mouth down over the head. Clark's hips spasmed and a low cry escaped his lips, followed by quick, ragged intakes of breath. Lex hoped he wouldn't hyperventilate. 

As Lex sucked him, Clark's panting breaths gave way to low moans and gasping pleas for Lex to stop. His fingers clawed at the sheets and his writhing hips were getting more and more difficult for Lex to hold still. 

He came up for air. "Clark, calm down." 

Clark stopped moving and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. Lex was actually sucking his dick! He had to stop him! He couldn't let it come, couldn't let himself lose it... 

Yet his moans were growing louder and louder and he's close, oh so close, but he's trying to keep it, _keep it_... 

"Lex...!" he cried again in warning, and his body began to shudder all over, and he can't keep it... can't _hold it_... 

There was a ripping sound of sheets and the padded top of the mattress itself, and Clark knew that all he could do now was somehow get Lex off of him before he blew his head off. 

He did the only thing he could and pushed Lex away abruptly, turning away from him and into the mattress as he came, _hard_ , the sobbing cries tearing from his throat and the force of his ejaculation bucking his hips. The tremors seemed to go on forever and he thought his dick would never stop spurting. 

"You okay, Clark?" Lex asked gently after a minute, touching his shoulder. 

Clark moved carefully, turning to face him. "I... I didn't want to cum in your mouth." he answered, which was the truth. 

Lex gave him a lazy grin. "Maybe I wanted you to." He sat on the edge of the mattress. "You'd better get home before your parents send out the Cavalry." 

Clark frowned. "But... don't you..." 

Lex gave him another grin, this time a wicked one. "There'll be plenty of time for that. For now, I don't you to get in trouble with the folks." He rose and reached out his hand. 

Clark took it and moved to the edge of the mattress, careful to cover the spot he'd been laying on with the bedspread in the process. "Yeah, I guess you're right." 

* * *

Lex searched the floor again. Where was that watch? His father would have him be-headed if he lost it. He pulled back the bedspread. Ah, there it is. How'd it get under there? 

He smiled at the memory of the previous evening's encounter. Beautiful Clark. He'd finally been allowed to indulge in a least a portion of his fantasy. Clark had been so skittish at first, yet there was such incandescence inside of him, such torridity... 

Lex sighed. He would know-and eventually possess, of that he was sure-more of the heat that was inside the most splendid specimen he'd ever encountered later. 

As he reached to pick up the elusive adornment, a pricey Rolex that had been handed down to him from his greatgrandfather, he noticed tufts of down surrounding a small hole in the sheet. He poked at it and found he could push his finger down into the mattress. 

Puzzled, he pulled off the fitted sheet to further examine the cavity. He couldn't remember bringing any sharp objects to bed-well, not sharp enough to do this. Curious, he lay down on his back on the floor and eased himself under the bed. 

He could see the perforation extended all the way through both mattresses. 

Lex frowned. "What the...?" he muttered. Each mattress was an extra-deep, padded-on-both-sides, down-filled top-of-theline type that was almost two feet thick. What on earth could have not only punctured one but gone all the way through both? 

Well, a bullet could, but it was highly unlikely that someone had been shooting holes in his mattress. 

Lex began examining the room for shells, but found nothing. He then got up and went to the closet, taking out a hunting rifle, the only one he kept in his room. There was no evidence that the gun had been recently fired, and the hole in his mattress wasn't big enough to support that conclusion anyway. 

"Jeremy!" he called. After a few moments, his butler appeared in the doorway. Lex liked having a younger-thanwas -tradition-in-the-Luthor-household butler, and Jeremy wasn't too hard on the eyes, either. "Yes, Mr. Luthor?" 

"Do you know anything about this?" Lex gestured to the hollow in his mattress. 

Jeremy made a slight frown. "No, Mr. Luthor. This is the first I've seen of it." 

Lex regarded him for a moment. "That will be all, Jeremy." He said finally, waving him away and enjoying the view as he exited. 

Thoroughly perplexed, Lex sat on the edge of his damaged bed, finally putting the watch on. What could have caused this? He rarely even used this room. This bed had seen more action last night than it had in a long while. He smiled again, his dick growing heavy at the thought of Clark, writhing against him as he sucked him, then pulling away at the moment of orgasm because he didn't want to foul Lex's mouth. 

He looked back at the small opening, which was in just about the same spot that Clark had ejaculated... 

... _into the mattress_. 

Lex stared at the hole for several minutes, then noticed that a corner of the mattress had been ripped apart as well, along with the sheet that had been covering it. 

Lex replayed the actions of last night as well as the day Clark had saved his life. He was still convinced he'd hit him. Head on. And it had been proven that the roof of his car had been torn off. By what? 

The better question was, by _who_? 

Lex got under the bed again. This time he was not looking for bullet shells. 

He examined the hole on the bottom of the mattress more carefully, using his fingers to feel along the edge of the cavity. He encountered torn material, metal springs and down, but there was something else... 

... some other material that was kind of... crusty. 

Removing his fingers, he saw what looked like bits of the enameled sugar on a glazed donut. 

Or dried semen. 

Lex scooted out from under the bed and stood up. 

He was positive it wasn't sugar. 


End file.
